Hide and seek
by Tilith
Summary: Roy is in desperate search for his boots to get dressed, but his boyfriend Garth has other things in mind. Rated T for suggestive themes and because I curse *sometimesalittlelotunintentionallyduetocertaincharacters*...


_Heeyyy dudes and dudettes! You may say I have other stories still going on, other ideas who wait for a while now to be written and I have to say I'm guilty. But hey, when inspiration hits you with such a kinky, cheesy, yummy bit of fanfiction, you know, you got to write it down… So don't be mad, they don't belong to me anyways, just enjoy and SMILE!_

* * *

**Hide and seek **

It was a wonderful sunny noon in Steel City, the weather was calm, so was crime and everything else – except maybe the Titans West Tower.

Bumblebee had already left for the morning patrol, enjoying the great weather. The twins were up since dawn to train with the currently in town residing speedster Kid Flash (and swoon over his beautiful girlfriend Jinx, if he might like it or not – and he definitely wouldn't).

Meanwhile Roy was scurrying through his affairs in desperate attempt to get finally dressed, watched by an amused Atlantean who leaned on the door frame. He always told his boyfriend to clean up his room, which though wasn't as messy as the legendary trash dump that Beast Boy considered his own room in the Main Tower at Jump City, but Garth would say it was pretty close.

"Where the hell are my boots?" the redhead shouted in annoyance to no one particular. In an hour his patrolling shift would start and he hadn't had any breakfast yet, which he would have to cook by himself, because his stomach had set his mind on his homemade pancakes. So, yeah, he was rather late, and his leader, as understanding as any other girl for the calorie-intake needs of a growing young man, wouldn't let him be late for the afternoon shift.

Garth snickered quietly but not quite enough to be unnoticed by the archer. He immediately turned towards his dark-haired lover, scrutinized him with his masked eyes in slits and growled lowly.

"What's so funny, unitard-guy?"

"Nothing at all. I am simply enjoying your daily game of conceal and detect with your belongings" he answered innocently.

"You mean hide and seek…" Roy inquired with a frown.

"If this is what you call it up here…" the other shrugged.

The masked teen got up and walked over to his boyfriend, stating with a calm but cold voice: "You know, to play hide and seek, someone has to hide before the other has to seek…"

"Ow, really?" Garth smiled in fake innocence.

Maybe he wasn't the detective prodigy his look-alike friend from Jump City was, but Roy Harper definitely could put one and one together. His missing boots and the smugly smirk his lover tried to hide at the moment equaled to one thing only – he had hidden his boots.

"Garth" he said menacingly, "you wouldn't be the one who hid my boots, right?"

The Atlantean wasn't intimidated in the slightest, even if Roy was now so close to him their noses almost touched. No, without his boots the archer stood five inches shorter than him, and this was always a sight he relished more than he should. Unfortunately, they both knew this.

Not waiting for an answer, the redhead continued growling: "Just tell me you didn't hide them only for the thrill of towering over me, fish-stick…"

In a fluid movement he pinned the archer onto the bed behind him, restraining him with his superhuman Atlantean strength and openly grinning down on him.

"What if I did, bow-boy? Not that you can do much right now, can you?" he asked in his normal-polite-conservation-voice, nonetheless started to trace down the archers' jaw line with licks and kisses.

"No fair, gill-head" he hissed, trying hard not to moan at the others' ministration, "Bee'll kill me… for being late…"

"You still got an hour. That's plenty of time" came the playful reply.

"But… but my… breakfast" he managed to stutter out, not really wanting his partner to stop. They never talked about it, but they both knew that Roy was very needy for any kind of touch, especially hugs and kisses. Once initiated by the other he simply would melt into it.

"Will have to wait, first I'll get mine" he answered more heatedly, finally silencing his lover with a steaming kiss on his mouth.

* * *

A good forty minutes later, Roy, now stark naked, scurried through his room again, still attempting to get dressed.

"Damn, fish-prince, where did you hide my freaking boots?" he scowled.

Not less naked but still lying beneath the sheets, Garth pulled his lover back into a hug, kissed him on the neck and stated: "Under my bed. I hid some of your belongings in my private realm and some of my belongings in yours…"

"Ew, gross, Garth, really, you seriously hang out too much with Beast Boy!" his lover huffed, still he had dropped his gathered clothes again.

Instead of answering, the black head started to nibble on his archers' earlobe and run his hands over his sides.

"G-Garth, stop it! I really gotta go now…" Roy tried to protest, but not with much vigor. He was addicted to the others' caress.

But his torturer stopped anyways, chuckling: "You really forgot that we're making double-shifts now, didn't you?"

He had indeed forgotten that since the crime rate was so low, Bumblebee had decided that they would make double-shifts, meaning that the teen hero called Speedy wouldn't have to secure the area before six in the evening.

With a content smirk he smoothly turned and now pinned Garth down on the mattress.

"Oh, what to do with so much free time left?" he mused out loud in mock-manner.

"How about another round of hide and seek?" the Atlantean winked suggestively.

Roy leaned closer and softly scolded: "Still very gross, water-wonder, no more play-days with the green dude until I talked to Raven to teach him some manners…"

Garths' eyes grew wide: "How did you know they – um – play hide and seek too?"

"Was just a matter of time for them, they were more on each others' throats than we were…" he grinned and leaned in for another kiss. And maybe for another round of hide and seek…


End file.
